Just A Dream
by Jillyan Moon
Summary: Song Fic H/Hr


I don't own Harry Potter

I don't own Harry Potter!

Song fic!

Hermione and Harry

Hermione Granger stood starring into the mirror; a sad smile graced her face as she looked over her reflection. Standing in a white dress a symbol of what was suppose to be the happiest day of her life. But at just past 18 she couldn't help but wonder if she would ever be happy again.

_**It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in her shoe, something barrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand**_

Getting into her own car carefully tucking her dress into her car, a shoe box full of parchment letters, from her one true love sat tucked safely in the seat next to her. As she approached the church that she new housed friends from both the muggle and Wizarding world. Carefully taking the box of letters and her favorite flowers she entered the church. The doors open and everyone stood they were dressed in black in contrast to her white and the flowers fell from her hands.

_**Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream**_

Gathering her Gryffindor courage, she started walking down the isle. Knowing that instead of a smiling groom to meet her she would be saying good bye to her soul mate. Walking slowly watching everyone she noticed the sad heads shaking wondering why she would put herself through this. But she knew she had to. Today was the day they were going to be Mr. And Mrs. Potter.

_**The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the gun's rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart**_

As she reached the front of the church she took her seat next to the Weasley's and the officiate requested they bow their heads. A song Hermione had once heard was playing, one of the saddest songs. The officiate handed her the Order of Merlin first class. She felt like that was all she had left of him. Holding it closer she cried harder than she ever thought possible. The officiate then cast his wand and shot of 17 sparks and each time she felt as though they were heading at her.

_**Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream**_

Gathered with friends and family, her white dress now black they talked about their favorite memories. The sad laughter that resounded was forced and she wanted to be anywhere but there. After a good 30 minutes of socializing it was time they journeyed to the Potter Crypt.

_**Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream**_

She knew this was where he would want to be buried but she couldn't help but wonder if things could have been differently. He was a war hero. Heroes where suppose to come home and celebrate and mourn. They weren't suppose to be the ones that left. Eventually she was the only one standing at the crypt.

_**Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah**_

She turned her eyes towards the heavens and let out a sob that shook her very magical core.

"Harry! You promised me forever. We planned a family a life together!" She cried dropping to her knees as the rain started falling.

"Why's you have to go." She whispered

Alright I am sorry I know these song fics are kinda sappy but I would like to do one more if anyone has any recommendations for songs that would be great!

Brooklynn


End file.
